The Princess and the Slave
by GoddessLD
Summary: [COMPLETED!!] A/U Sakura, the mean and stubborn princess buys Syaoran, a slave that was one of the best warriors in training. Secrets, magic, and tragic love. SxS, ExT
1. The Princess and the Slave

Chapter One - The Princess and the Slave ==================================================== "Princess Sakura?" said a soft voice.  
  
"What?!" Sakura turned around to see her maid Tomoyo looking at her with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I just came to tell you that Prince Touya is ready to go to the Slave Market with you."  
  
"Fine! And Get out of my way!" shouted Sakura as she walked to the door. Tomoyo obeyed.  
  
"Hmph! Stupid maid... doesn't do a thing right!" muttered Sakura as she walked to her brother who was waiting infront of the castle.  
  
"There you are Sakura. What took you so long, Princess?"  
  
"Nothing that matters YOU. Now lets go." And the two headed towards the Slave Market in the town. When they arrived, Sakura got off immedietly and looked around at the slaves. She went towards the boys.  
  
"Sakura, don't you want a maid?"  
  
"No! I'm sick of maids! I want a boy who could fight!" Touya sighed.  
  
"Where did my parents and I go wrong?? She started acting like this 5 years ago, when she wanted to learn fighting" thought the prince, trying to remember when Sakura started acting like this.  
  
[By the way, Sakura and Syaoran are 15 years old. Tomoyo and Eriol are 18 years old. Simply because I said so. I love the powers of the author!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father!" shouted a small girl with soft light brown hair.  
  
"Yes my little princess?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! Anyway I wanna learn to fight like the boys!"  
  
"But princesses doesn't fight!" exclamed the queen.  
  
"Yea but monsters do!" Touya said and snickered. Sakura glared at Touya. A Death Glare. Touya didn't see it and started to taunt her.  
  
"I'm a monster! GROWLLL! HAHAHAHHAHA!" Then suddenly, the little princess jumped on the laughing prince and started to scratch him. She scratched him so hard that blood started to show.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Sakura!!" The enraged king's shout made Sakura stop scratching her brother.  
  
"I don't know where you learned the vicious ways of warriors, but I will not allow my daughter to learn to fight!"  
  
"But Father! I-"  
  
"No buts! You are forbidden to go to the barracks or the training hall! Until I can see that you have become a refined once again, you will not go outside of the castle walls, understood?!" Sakura glared but nodded her head and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Since then I was afraid of her and treated her like a princess she is. Somehow she did learn to fight but not well." thought the prince.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura looked around the group of boys. Some of them lowered their heads in shame and emberresment. Others stood, looking straight at her eyes, refusing to give up their life. She personally liked the strong ones so she made them seperate into two different groups. One strong and one weak. As she looked around, one caught her interest. He had messy brown hair with amber eyes. His eyes were fearce like a wolf's, showing cunning and experiance. She walked over to him. He wasn't much taller that herself.  
  
"What's your name slave?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." His voice was strong and determind.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"What were you before you became a slave?" asked Sakura, circling him and looking at him with her piercing emerald eyes. Syaoran didn't move or flinch. He stood motionless.  
  
"I was a warrior in training." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I see. So you can fight well? How good were you?"  
  
"I was one of the best of everyone, including some of the adult warriors." Sakura's smile grew larger.  
  
"Good. I am Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Tomoeda. I will be your master from now on. Touya!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I like him. I want him." Touya looked at Syaoran and instantly hated him. He hated his guts and pride, but Touya had to agree.  
  
"Okay then. I'll get him for you. Why don't you go back in the carrage?" Sakura went back and Touya purchased Syaoran. The three headed back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the castle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is your room," said Tomoyo, showing Syaoran into a beautiful room. Almost good as a prince's and very unlike a slave's.  
  
"Why is the room so different from a slave's room?"  
  
"This is the slave's room. People who work for Princess Sakura are well treated even if you are a slave or a maid. Other people's maid, butlers, and slaves are treated bad though. Sakura is fair. She isn't as bad as everyone thinks. She used to be a sweet girl." Tomoyo's eyes were wet with tears. The memories flooded back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Look, look!" Tomoyo smiled at the innocence of the 5 year old girl.  
  
"What is it Princess Sakura?"  
  
"Mou! I told you not to call me a princess!" Sakura pouted.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Sakura-chan! Please spare the pain!" The girls started to giggle.  
  
"Anyway, what was is that you wanted to show me, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"This!" As Sakura said this, she picked up the most beautiful flower. It was purple with a shade of blue. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Tomoyo-chan? I think it will go well on you hair. Here bend down!" Tomoyo did as she was told. When Sakura was done, she looked at Tomoyo up and down and nodded as if she was admiring her work.  
  
"Yep! I knew it!" Sakura and Tomoyo giggled and spent the day playing and picking flowers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If she was so nice, why is she like this now?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know well myself. But I do know it has to do something with her cousin..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"MAID! TOMOYO! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Uh oh.... Princess seems mad. I have to go!" And Tomoyo hurried out the door.  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
====================================================  
  
My first CCS fanfiction! I'm getting the hang of writing them... But this is still only my second one so be nice! Read my MKR fanfiction too! 


	2. Fighting Lessons

*I do not own Card Captor Sakura.*  
  
Chapter Two - Fighting Lessons ==================================================== "Where is that stupid maid?!?" thought Sakura, "So useless..." Just then, Tomoyo ran into her room.  
  
"Yes Princess?" Tomoyo managed to choke out while panting for breath.  
  
"Did you show Syaoran to his room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Next morning, wake him up and bring him to the garden where the fountain is by 8. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Princess. Anything else?"  
  
"Oh yes... The annoying prince is coming too."  
  
"Annoying prince.... Prince Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah whatever his name is. I want you to bring him to his room when he arrives. He seem quite... taken... with you." Sakura eyed the maid suspisously and Tomoyo felt blood rush to her cheeks.  
  
"Yes Princess."  
  
"Good. I'm going to bed. You are dismissed." Tomoyo bowed and left.  
  
"Eriol?!? Why is HE coming??" thought Tomoyo with despair as she remembered his last visit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (too many of these -_-U)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was in Eriol's room, waiting for his command. He was currently sitting on his bed. Tomoyo watched him. His midnight colored hair, his two deep pool where you could drown in (the eyes, stupid! The eyes!) , and just about all of his face. His expression was kind and yet emberressed and timid. He was very handsome.  
  
"Ahh! What am I thinking! Snap out of it Tomoyo! You're a maid and he is a PRINCE! See the difference?!? You will never have a chance with him!" thought Tomoyo.  
  
Then he turned his head and stared straight into her eyes. Her heart started to beat quicker and quicker. He motioned her to sit next to him and she did. After a few minutes of silence, which felt like hours to both of the blushing 18 year olds, Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hands with his own. Tomoyo's head snapped up.  
  
"How should I say this.... Uhh... Tomoyo?" Eriol's voice was shaky, so unlike himself.  
  
"Yes, Prince Eriol?"  
  
"I.. I... I......................................" Eriol started to blush furiously. Tomoyo looked with concern.  
  
"What is wrong, Prince?"  
  
"I.................. Iloveyou!" Eriol finished it as quick as he can. Tomoyo took some time to register in her mind what he said, then her eyes widen in surprise. She, confused by her own feelings and not knowing what to do, ran out the door.  
  
The next day, Prince Eriol left and went back to his kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I really DON't want to see him!" she thought as she headed to her room to sleep.  
  
Next morning, the young maid woke up and went to Syaoran's room. He was already awake. He turned.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"You wake up early."  
  
"My training habits."  
  
"Princess Sakura wants you to meet her by the fountain in the garden by 8. I'll take you there. Go on, wash yourself and change."  
  
"...." The maid left to let the slave prepare himself.  
  
About a minute later, Tomoyo heard Syaoran call her in.  
  
"Your so fast!"  
  
"Training habits."  
  
"What do you plan to do in your room? There isn't much to do you know."  
  
"...meditate, train, think..."  
  
"Is there something you like to do?"  
  
"Read."  
  
"What kind of books?"  
  
"Any."  
  
"Ok... I'll try to get you some."  
  
"Thank you." Just then, Tomoyo noticed what time it is.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
In the garden...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran looked around the beauties of the garden. When they reached the fountain, Syaoran saw Sakura. She was wearing a pink dress and was sitting on the fountain's edge. The wind gently played with her hair, making it sway. Her emerald green eyes shone like a true emerald. In one word? Beautiful. Syaoran sighed in his mind. Too bad she wasn't nice though, then she'd be perfect.  
  
"Princess Sakura? I brought him."  
  
"Ok. You could wait in your room." Tomoyo left.  
  
"You are to teach me how to fight."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No! Follow me." Sakura led him to what seemed like a maze, but she was sure where to go. A clearing began to show and there was a dojo.  
  
"This place is secret. If you tell anyone, I WILL have your head."  
  
"Yes Princess." They went in. There was many weapons and armors. Bows, arrows, swords, breastplates, and everything else.  
  
"Ok. So teach me."  
  
"With you dressed like that?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" She took off her dress. She was wearing a loose shirt and pants that went to her knees. It seems like she cut off the pants to make it shorter.  
  
"Ok. NOW teach me."  
  
"We'll start with bows." Syaoran taught her to string the bow and how to place the arrow and how to pull back. Sakura was a fast learner.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"It is soon noon, Princess."  
  
"We have to go. Prince ...Eril? Erol? Well, Prince something is coming." She led the way out and let him go back to his room. Sakura went to her own room and changed.  
  
"Ok.... Now to get the stupid maid." Sakura knocked on Tomoyo's door. Tomoyo came out.  
  
"Good you're ready. Lets go."  
  
====================================================  
  
When this was only in its first chapter, I had 9 reviews. My other one for MKR is up to its....6th chapter and I have 9 reviews. I don't understand why its like that! 


	3. Prince Eriol

*I do not own CCS*  
  
Chapter Three - Prince Eriol ==================================================== An 18 year old man [you're a man/woman when you're 18, right?] , Prince Eriol, was looking out the carrage's window. He had midnight blue hair with matching eyes. He was also in deep thought.  
  
"Why am I going back to Tomoeda, again? Although I want to see Tomoyo and hear her answer, I'm too afraid. I am about 99% sure she hates me now. But I'm not 100% sure. Maybe thats why I'm going back. To see Tomoyo and hear her answer. Its been maybe a year. I missed her terribly," thought the prince.  
  
"My Prince, we are a minute away from Tomoeda," said the guardian and adviser.  
  
The fear of going to Tomoeda returned to Eriol. Maybe a little for seeing the changed princess but mostly from seeing the love of his life, Tomoyo the maid.  
  
"I guess I want to see Sakura, too. After all, I am eternally thankful to her. If it wasn't her, I wouldn't have know Tomoyo, let alone love her," the prince thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback (Ahh! I hate these now!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten years ago, the little Princess Sakura was playing with her maid and best friend, Tomoyo, when she spyed Prince Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!! ERIOL!!" she yelled to get his attention which she successfully got, "Come here and play with Tomoyo-chan and me!"  
  
The prince, chuckling, made his way to the two girls. He ruffled Sakura's hair and looked at Tomoyo. She avoided his eyes and he couldn't look at her face. He didn't give much thought to her and treated her as what she was, a maid.  
  
The next day, Sakura went to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Why were you so mean to Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I wonder what you mean. Tomoyo.... the maid? Wasn't I supposed to treat her as a maid?"  
  
"She's my best friend! Besides, she's really pretty and sings really good!"  
  
"Oh? I wouldn't know since I didn't see her face."  
  
"Today at around noon, she's going to go to the garden. Spy on her! I know you like to spy! And by what I saw, you were good."  
  
"I'm deeply hurt princess!"  
  
"Don't lie! I saw you spying to see whats for dinner!" Eriol laughed and raised his hands in defeat.  
  
"I was caught! I'll go spy on this Tomoyo as my punishment." Sakura smiled and pranced away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I did spy on her. I am really glad I did. I saw the most beautiful scene in my life. Tomoyo with her amethyst colored hair blowing gently. She was singing. Her voice sounded like sirens, only she looked a lot better [In my knowledge, sirens are ugly. They just sing good.] . Since then, I was always friendly to her. She quickly became my friend," thought Eriol [Maybe I should make '....' thoughts. I'm getting sick of 'thought Eriol'. But then, it wouldnt be proper english!] .  
  
"Prince Eriol! Good to see you again," said a strong voice. Eriol looked towards the voice. It was Prince Touya. Behind him, Sakura snorted.  
  
"Maybe he should get OFF the carrage so we can PROPERLY see him." Eriol blushed although no one could see it. He quickly got off and bowed.  
  
"My apologies Prince Touya, Princess Sakura. I was deep in thought."  
  
"Apologies accepted," replied the older prince, then he whispered in Eriol's ear, "I hope you pardon my sister's rude behavior. You should know when this started." Eriol nodded. Sakura, then, cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, Prince.... something... My maid, Tomoyo, will escort you to your room." Behind her, Eriol saw the beautiful amethyst hair. But to his disappointment, she refused to look at him in the eye. Eriol nodded to Sakura. The princess turned and walked away as her brother bowed and walked away also. Only Tomoyo and Eriol were left.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol started to speak but Tomoyo cut him off.  
  
"Please follow me, sir," she said before she turned and left. The prince sighed and followed. The maid showed him to his room. Just before she left, Eriol grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Tomoyo-" Eriol started to speak again. Tomoyo still cut him off.  
  
"Would you let go, sir? I have other people in need of my service." She never looked at him. Her head was always turned. Eriol sighed again and let her go. She left.  
  
"Was it wrong to come back here?"  
  
====================================================  
  
Heh, I guess I'm putting ExT after all. Sorry there was no SxS. Also sorry this was so short. I promise other chapter to be longer. Next chapter is going to be all about SxS. A little sneak preview to keep you interested. By the way, the sneak preview isn't going to be perfectly accurate. I might change around the words a little and add some details.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sakura sat against a tall tree. She hugged her legs and drew them closer. She was scared.  
  
"Syaoran..." she whispered. Then her voice started to get louder.  
  
"Syaoran! SYAORAN!!" Tears were falling from her eyes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As you can see, Sakura is going to get those emotions back! Stay tuned!  
  
GoddessLD 


	4. Save Me Syaoran! The Cry of the Princes...

*I do not own CCS*  
  
Chapter Four - Save Me Syaoran! The Cry of the Princess ====================================================  
  
Just after leading Eriol to his room, Tomoyo went to Sakura's room. She knocked.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"What?" Sakura talked without turning her head.  
  
"Err... Its about the slave, Syaoran."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, staying in that room all day long isn't that entertaining..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was hoping that I could get him some books...." At this, Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Yes Princess..."  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! You're joking right?!?! Books?! Precious books to a slave?!? Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not joking Princess."  
  
"Hmph! Maybe I'll think about it. If I even remember it. Hahahahahahaha! You're dismissed. Books! Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
Tomoyo left the room. She sighed and went to Syaoran.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ahh.. Miss Tomoyo. How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm very sorry but it seems like I can't get you any books, Syaoran."  
  
"It is fine. I can survive."  
  
"If you say so..." Then Tomoyo left.  
  
Next day, Sakura woke up early and quickly put on pants and a shirt and wore a loose dress over it. She walked to Syaoran's room.  
  
"Are you up, slave?"  
  
"Yes Princess."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Sakura led Syaoran to the dojo again and took off the dress.  
  
"Today's lesson?"  
  
"We're going to continue archery. This time, we'll do accuracy and speed." The hours passed quickly and it became noon.  
  
"Lets take a break. Tell me, how long are we going to do archery?"  
  
"Mmmm... Probably for a week or so."  
  
"Why so long?!? I can learn faster! Just skip and lets go to the last lesson!!"  
  
"The last lesson is a very hard test, Princess."  
  
"Bring it on!!"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going hunting. If you catch something, then you pass."  
  
"Ok! Lets go." She walked off to the forest that lay around the dojo.  
  
"Princess wait!! It is not safe and you're not skilled enough!! Princess!!!!!!" Sakura paid no attention to him.  
  
"Rude slave... He doesn't know how good I am! He is underestimating me!" she thought.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, she spotted a deer.  
  
"Yes! Luck seems to be on my side!" Sakura shot an arrow but missed by a few centimeter. The deer was alarmed and ran off.  
  
"I can't lose it! This might be my only chance!" The princess ran off, following the deer.  
  
As Sakura followed it, the deer led her deeper into the woods. The trees thickened. Still, Sakura didn't pay attention to her suroundings, only on the deer. Soon, the deer outran Sakura and Sakura couldn't found it anymore. It was then Sakura looked around her.  
  
"Stupid deer. Where am I anyway? Oh well, I'll just go back."  
  
Sakura turned around and ran. After minutes of running she still didn't come to the outer part of the woods. Instead, she went deeper into the woods and got lost. She walked around. Then she suddenly tripped on a rock and fell. Her feet ached and she was bleeding from the many cuts she got during her travel. Tears of pain and regret started to gather in her eyes.  
  
"I should have listened to Syaoran," thought Sakura. She crawled over to a tall tree and sat leaning on it. She hugged her legs, careful to avoid touching her cuts. She was scared [Wouldn't you be?]  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura started to whisper.  
  
"Syaoran! SYAORAN!!" Sakura tried to call Syaoran. In her head she knew it was hopeless and yet in her heart she had a tiny spark of hope that still blazed as fierce as Syaoran's amber eyes. Suddenly, Sakura heard a rustle of bushes. Hopefully, she quickly looked up.  
  
"Syaoran?" Instead, out of the bushes came out a kilcarbear* [Please read notes on the bottom for explanation] . Sakura froze in fear. The kilcarbear looked at her. Blood dripped from its mouth and yet it still looked hungry. It started towards Sakura.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
====================================================  
  
*kilcarbear - Its an animal I made up! I desperatly needed an animal that was evil and killed humans! This world is not our world anyway. They have different animals and plants but some of them are the same. Ok?? 'Kil' is from kill. 'Car' is from carnivor. Bear is from the fact that it looks like a bear. I'm not incredibly creative.  
  
Ok maybe this chapter was short too but it had more words because of the paragraphs. I ended this in a cliffhanger. I got a review saying I always put cliffhangers. I don't even know if I am putting cliffhangers. I thought I always ended it in a normal way... You might have to wait a few weeks for this to be updated. If you want an explanation of why, check my profile. Sorry this took forever to update!  
  
Sneak Preview -------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Umm.. Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hehehhehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehheehhehehe..............  
  
****MUST READ****  
  
Everyone, I'm trying to decide something and I need your help!! Please vote either #1 or #2!  
  
#1 - I finish this fanfiction up with a happy ending and thats it.  
  
#2 - I finish this fanfiction with a bad ending and make a sequal.  
  
I know its kinda early to think about the ending but I need to know this so I can get the full story in my head.  
  
If the vote is a tie, I will go with #1 and if no one vote I will still go with #1. Personally I like #1 better. Maybe because I'll have less work...  
  
GoddessLD 


	5. The Old, The Past, The Truth?

*I do not own CCS.*  
  
Chapter Five - The Old , The Past, The Truth?  
====================================================  
  
"SYAORANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" Sakura cried and closed her eyes tightly, expecting the death blow very soon. She sat there.... and sat there.... and sat there.... until she hear a thump. Sakura looked up, slowly. First, she saw a bloody and dead kilcarbear. Then legs, hands, arms, and finally the amber eyes of Syaoran. He looked at her in concern.  
  
"Are you OK princess??" Sakura stared at him then flung her arms around him. She sobbed. Syaoran was surprised at first but recovered and gently hugged her back. After a minute or so, Sakura pulled away. The two sat there, doing nothing.  
  
"Umm... Syaoran?" Sakura asked after the pause of silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran replied smiling and happy that Sakura used his name instead of 'slave'.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, I think we should be leaving." He grunted as he got up and stretched. Sakura did the same. They headed back to the dojo, put away the weapons and Sakura put on her dress, and went back to the castle.  
  
Next morning, there was a knock on Syaoran's door. He opened it. There stood Sakura, wearing a plain pink dress, and holding two books on each of her hands. He moved to let her in.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this visit, princess?" he said gleefully.  
  
"Err... Tomoyo said you liked books... so I got you some."  
  
"Thank you princess," Syaoran said as he took the books from her, "thank you very much." Sakura looked down, blushing.  
  
"Well, if there is anything I could do for you, don't hesitate to ask. After all, you saved my life." Syaoran looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm... There is something that you could do for me...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, from what I heard from Miss Tomoyo, you were this sweet and nice girl before. You could tell me what happened..."  
  
"Fine, but under one condition. You have to tell me what happened to you exactly. Ok?" Syaoran nodded his agreement so Sakura took a deep breath and started to tell him the story.  
  
"Well basicly the problem was caused by my distant cousin named Meiling. When I was about six or seven, she came to visit with her family. Natually, I was nice and tried to befriend her but she pushed me away. She said that she doesn't befriend 'weak' people. She said that I wasn't good enough for her or something and that to really get what you want, to rule good, and to make others like you, you have to be aggresive and strong. She made fun of me and so forth. I wanted to show her that I could be like her and that I could 'beat' her. So, I asked my father to teach me to fight and he said no. I forced slaves to teach me but they weren't really... good. Thats when I wanted a new slave to teach me which happened to be you and here I am now."  
  
"Interesting... You know, what your cousin said was wrong. Besides, you don't have to be nasty and mean to be strong. Just look at me! By the way, are you sure your cousin's name is Meiling?"  
  
"Yes. And I know I was wrong. I do feel better that I got that out of my system! I'm so stupid to even listen to her!!" Syaoran smiled briefly and then sighed.  
  
"I guess I have to start my story now. I'll confess that I was not a warrior in training. I was.... the Prince of China." Sakura gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Very surprising, isn't it? Well, like I said, I was the Prince of China with 4 sisters and a mother. My father died when I was young. Anyway, I was actually supposed to marry Meiling, your cousin. Our parents arranged it. I never liked her. So... one day, our kingdom was attacked. It was a surprise attack and no one was really ready to fight and our kingdom was so used to peace that we didn't expect it at all. My mother was killed and so were my sisters. I hid and after the battle ended, their army found me and selled me to the slave market. I couldn't run away because I was weak. Not only was I beaten but you know about the magic that the royal blood of the Li clan are blessed with? Well, I'm the future leader of the Li clan and all so the day before the battle, I was practicing using my powers. I was all worn out and had no strength left to do anything. Maybe two days after I was in the market, you came along and bought me and whatever."  
  
By the end of Syaoran's story, Sakura's eyes were popping out and her mouth was touching the floor. Syaoran looked at her, worried, but then burst out laughing. Sakura snapped back to reality and spoke angrily, "Whats so funny?!?!?!?"  
  
"You Hahahahahahhahaha... Look Hahahaha So Hahaha funny!!" And he started laughing even harder at Sakura supposed to be mad expression.  
  
"Oh, Shut Up!"  
  
====================================================  
  
I updated! Sorry it took so long! As I said, I had project after project and the finals! This chapter explained Sakura's and Syaoran's past and so on. Just so you know, I don't hate Meiling! Oh and about the vote, #1 won by about 2 votes. I guess there are going to be no sequals... but the happpy ending is going to come! This story is going to end pretty soon too, unless I add this idea I've been toying with! No preview today!  
  
GoddessLD 


	6. Confronting Your Love

*I do not own CCS.*  
  
Chapter Six - Confronting Your Love  
====================================================  
  
Days went by and Sakura and Syaoran got closer than ever. Syaoran's room was moved to the room right next to Sakura's which was connected with a door. This helped the two to meet and talk better without really moving much. Just open the door and you're in the other's room! Bye the way, the door has a LOCK. Just wanted to get that straight. Well, anyway, Sakura became nice again and everyone was happy. Everyone but two people. They were Prince Eriol and the maid, Tomoyo.  
  
One day, Eriol couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bare watching Tomoyo avoiding him and being formal to him. What happened to the days they talked freely to each other? Oh right. Eriol took a big gamble and threw it away. So Eriol went to Tomoyo's room. He knocked.  
  
"Coming!" she answered. When she opened the door, her smile dropped to a frown.  
  
"I needed to talk to you, Tomoyo," he said.  
  
"I have nothing to talk about, your highness and I have to tend Sakura-chan," she answered with her head down. Eriol was pretty irritated and mad.  
  
"I order you to look up and speak to me," he said almost growling. Tomoyo's eyes widen. Since when was Eriol this scary?!  
  
"I... I can't do that, sir," she replied. Now Eriol was really mad. He took her wrist and dragged her to his room, ignoring her complaints. When he got to his room, he locked the door and pinned Tomoyo against the wall.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me, Tomoyo?" His voice was gentler and kinder with patience.  
  
"I....." Tomoyo couldn't say a thing.  
  
"Please tell me. Do I make you feel pity? Burdon? Uncomfortable? Please tell me Tomoyo," he practically begged. He look like a helpless little boy but his grip was still strong. "If you don't like me, love me, just tell me. Please... just don't avoid me. We can stay as friends and nothing more. I won't press on you if thats what you feel." His eyes were pools of sadness. It had pain and yet love in them. Tomoyo started to cry. Eriol, surprised, let her go and Tomoyo sat down with her knees up and her head on it. She cried. Eriol was VERY worried.  
  
"Was it something I said??!?!?! Was it my fault?!?! I'm sorry!" All Tomoyo did was shake her head, no. "Than what is it? Tell me." Eriol rubbed her back and hugged her. Soon Tomoyo's cries became sobs then nothing. When she stopped, Eriol lifted her face by her chin and looked at her. "Tell me Tomoyo," he said with a smile. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile with him.  
  
"I... it's just that.... I'm not 'worthy' of your love... You're a prince and I'm a maid... it'll never work out," she explained sadly. He smiled tentively.  
  
"Is that all it was? Tomoyo, love is earned not given. You have earned my love and so you are worthy. Does this mean you do love me?" Tomoyo was surprised at how calm he was and nodded. Eriol's smile turned huge and he grinned from ear to ear. He hugged her closely.  
  
"I love you too Tomoyo."  
  
"But it's still not going to work out!" she said, pulling back. Eriol looked at her and chuckled.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. You weren't this pessimestic the last time I saw you Tomoyo! If it wasn't going to work out, I wouldn't even have come! You see my parents are really kind and I asked them if I could marry the girl of MY choice, even if she was a peasant or a homeless or a thief... ok. maybe not a thief. They agreed and a maid is better than a peasant, homeless, or a bandit! They'll agree for sure!" Tomoyo's frown turned into a big smile.  
  
"Truely your highness? You wouldn't be lying?"  
  
"Nope! Oh and Tomoyo?" he said as she looked at him, "call me Eriol." Tomoyo nodded eagerly and Eriol laughed. They hugged. They kissed. The hugged some more and they kissed some more. They laughed. They cried. They experianced the joy or being together with your love that day.  
  
====================================================  
  
Eww... Mushy and Sappy and a stupid ending! But I had to do SOMETHING with Tomoyo and Eriol. They were just floating around, waiting. This is for all the E+T fans... and me to get this over with. I apologize for updating so late (boy I do that all the time huh?). I hope SOME people are actually reading this! The story is ending soon! Very soon! Maybe 2~3 chapters! Bye~  
  
Preview==============================================  
  
What was this feeling? The warm feeling that Syaoran and Sakura feel when they're together? Can this be....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Father. I found the man of my life. The man I wish to live with for all my life. The man who will make me happy forever. The man who I feel that I live for. He is......  
  
====================================================  
  
Two parts. Two DIFFERENT and IMPORTANT parts. Two CLIFFHANGERS (cliffhangers in previews too?!? I really am evil!). Hope that caught your attention!  
  
GoddessLD 


	7. Engagment

*I do not own CCS.*  
  
Chapter Seven - Engagment  
====================================================  
  
So, Tomoyo and Eriol's tragic love story ended and their new life together has been great. Eriol took Tomoyo to his parents and got engaged (Tomoyo is an orphen...). They often visited Tomoeda to see Sakura and her family and often, Tomoyo talked with Sakura and teased her about Syaoran. One day, Tomoyo went to talk with Sakura (as usual).  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" she said and she walked into the room. But there was no one there. Tomoyo looked around the room and still there was no one. Then Tomoyo heard voices, giggles, and laughter through a certain door that connected Sakura and Syaoran's rooms. She pressed her ear against the door and tried hard to listen. All she heard were mumbles but she still recognized the voices. She smirked (or her evil grin or something) and opened the door ever so slightly and quietly. She saw the two sitting on the floor together, talking, laughing, smiling, and giggling. That was when she couldn't control her happiness anymore and rushed in the room, banging the door.  
  
"Kawaii!!!!!!! I always knew you two loved each other!!! Ohohohohohohohohoh (I think thats her evil laugh or something)! So, when's the wedding?" Sakura shouted, "HOE!" in surprise and Syaoran had a dark crimson red face. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she blushed too. The two stared at the intruder. Sakura spoke first.  
  
"T..Tomoyo-chan..." she stuttered, "Uhh... ho.. how did you..."  
  
"Get here? Find out you were here? Well, I come visit alot now and this was one of my visiting days. When I got to your room, you weren't there but I heard some voices 'pleasantly' talking through this door and I listened and saw you two! Ohohohohohohoh!" Tomoyo looked proud of her discovery.  
  
"Well... umm... Miss Tomoyo.. Uhh.. nice to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine, Syaoran. It's nice to see you again, too! Especially you getting so close to Sakura-chan!!!!!" Again the two blushed. Sakura hit her fore head with her palm and thought, "Why didn't I lock the stupid door?!?!?!?!? STUPID SAKURA! Baka baka baka baka!" She stood up, dragged Tomoyo into her room, and lock the door.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo 'innocently' asked.  
  
"You EMBERRESSED ME in front of HIM!!!!!!"  
  
"So we both agree that you love him?" Tomoyo, again, 'innocently' asked.  
  
"NO!! Thats..That is NOT what I meant!!!" Sakura was flushed.  
  
"Of course that was what you meant! What else could you mean?!"  
  
"I meant as a friend! We are JUST friends!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, sometimes, 'friends' turn into 'lovers'!"  
  
"Like who?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Like.... me and Eriol! Ohohohohohohohoh!" Sakura sighed and Tomoyo suddenly turned serious. She locked the main door to Sakura's room and walked over to the princess. "Sakura-chan.... what do you exactly feel around Syaoran?"  
  
"Mmm... I don't know.... I feel like I knew him since.. forever!"  
  
"Uhhuh.... what else? Any...jumpy feelings? Any 'intimidating' feelings?"  
  
"Well.... I feel all fuzzy inside and when he smiles, I feel like I can't move..... like I'm melting! And and his beautiful amber eyes are.. so... cool!!! I can look into it forever and ever and ever! When he laughs, I feel like I accomplished everything and that my dream came true! and-"  
  
"Ok ok. You're ranting Sakura. So all this means that you do love Syaoran, right?  
  
Sakura starting to think, "Was Tomoyo-chan right? Was this feeling really..that? The warm feeling that I feel when I'm with Syaoran" Can this truly be.... love? How come I never realized before? Why did I just realize it? It is love... it has to be...................... especially if Tomoyo says so... she knows what love is.....I....I...love..." Then Sakura said out loud, "I love Syaoran. Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan?!"  
  
"I think I am in love with Syaoran....." Tomoyo squealed and she unlocked the door between the two rooms.  
  
"I KNEW it!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan...how come I realized it so...late?"  
  
"That's because you tried to denide it," Tomoyo softly replied, "just like how I tried to avoid love. And because you are just so darn DENSE!"  
  
"What!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yay! A double wedding!!!!!! I always wanted one!! The Wedding of Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura!! "  
  
"Wedding?! Since when was I getting wed!!!! Especially with Syaoran!?!?!?! What if he doesn't love me back!?!?!?! What if my parents doesn't agree?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You were never the one to listen to your parents ever since Meiling came around! Why are you so scared now?! And besides, Syaoran does love you!"  
  
"How do you know?!?!" Then suddenly the door between Syaoran and Sakura's room opened.  
  
"Because I got it out of him!" The person who spoke was Eriol who was dragging Syaoran into Sakura's room.  
  
"You? But..but how?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, it turns out that Eriol and Syaoran were cousins! So I got Eriol to go to Syaoran and do the exact same thing I did to you! Ohohohohoh!" Tomoyo laughed her evil laugh next to Eriol as he laughed his evil laugh with her.  
  
"So it's set!" shouted Eriol suddenly, "We are going to have that double wedding my dear Tomoyo wants so badly!" And Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait!!!!" shouted Sakura, "why don't you crazy people let US decide for a change?!" Then she cleared her throat. "Syaoran? What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's not really MY decision.... I AM only a slave after all-" Syaoran started to say until Eriol cut him off.  
  
"So what he means is that if Sakura loves him and wants to marry him then he will marry her!!!" he said.  
  
"Ok then. But... don't you think it's a little too early? We're only 15 years old!" pointed out Sakura as Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aww... I guess we can't have that double wedding after all..." said Tomoyo as Eriol and Tomoyo sighed together. Then she brightened up again, "Well, atleast we accomplished something! So now, lets go to his majesty and tell him! Go Sakura! And you too Syaoran!" The engaged couple shooed the just found love couple to see the king, queen, and prince. After they left the two sighed. "Ahh... young love..." they said.  
  
Now to the new found couple. They walked to the throne room together, hand in hand. Sakura knocked and the door opened. They both went forward but Syaoran lingered in the back out of good manners and bowed his head. Sakura took a deep breath to start.  
  
"Father, mother... I have something to tell you," she said. The king looked confused at Syaoran but smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Yes my little princess?"  
  
"Father. I found the man of my life. The man I wish to live with for all my life. The man who will make me happy forever. The man who I feel that I live for. He is Syaoran. And to say it simply, I want to get married," Sakura said. Then Touya bursted into the room.  
  
"Married? With that..that...slave kid?! No way!" he protested. His father looked at him sternly.  
  
"Please come forward, Syaoran," he said and Syaoran obeyed. "I am sorry Syaoran but I do not intend to give my daughter to a slave."  
  
"But Syaoran was not a slave! He was the Prince of China!" said Sakura. This time her mother stepped forward.  
  
"Don't be silly Sakura. Yelan, the queen of China, was a good friend of mine and you and I know that China was attacked. Everyone of the royal family was killed with all the Li's!"  
  
"Yes.... all of the Li clan and the royal family had died... except for me," Syaoran said quietly for the first time. The king looked at him.  
  
"How about we quiz you and test you to see if you really are a Li?" he said. Everyone agreed. Touya spoke up first.  
  
"What was the name of the four daughters of Queen Yelan?"  
  
"Feimei, Siefa, Fuutie, and Fanren (I think that's their names. If I was wrong, please correct me.)."  
  
"What was her son's name and what does it mean?"  
  
"Xiao Lang and it means little wolf (again, if I'm wrong, correct me) ."  
  
"What did Yelan call our little Sakura?"  
  
"Ying Fa (please tell me I'm right or wrong!) ."  
  
"Well..... you were right... but there is still one more test. The Li clan has special magic they are able to use. If you truly are Xiao Lang, you should be able to use this 'magic'. Please show us a demonstration."  
  
So, Syaoran led the Kinomoto family outside to a few cherry blossom trees which never blooms any cherry blossoms. Syaoran explained that he was going to make cherry blossoms blooms on the cherry blossom trees and everyone doubted that he could do it. Syaoran turned to the trees and chanted a few magic words. A green sword (you know the one in the anime) suddenly appeared in his outstretched hands. He then said, "The Flower." and a card appeared infront of him (lets just say that the cards work for the Li family). He pressed the side of his sword to the back of the card (that thing he does in the anime to release the card) and a pink woman came out of the cards and went over all the cherry blossom trees in front of Syaoran, making them bloom cherry blossoms. The Kinomoto royal family gasped.  
  
"You... you are... Xiao Lang...." said Sakura's mother.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Xiao Lang," said her father.  
  
"Hmph!" said her brother.  
  
Syaoran smiled and bowed, "Now... may I ask Sakura's hand in marriage?"  
  
"Of course! We were actually going to make you marry Sakura until Meiling came along but now since they canceled the engagment and Meiling married another, we are delighted to have you marry Sakura!" said the king as Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other.  
  
======================================================  
  
Hi!!! My longest chapter yet!!!! Sorry I didn't update in a LONG time... AGAIN... I hope this long chapter made it up! I took me three days to do this! *crys* I'm so happy and proud of myself for finally finishing this chapter! Well... anyway... The Princess and the Slave is coming to an end. Next chapter is the last chapter! The quiz/test was very corny, I know.... And please tell me if any of the answers were wrong! Thank you!  
  
No preview. I believe all of you KNOWS whats gonna happen next chapter anyway! If you don't... then you should... it's really easy to find out...  
  
GoddessLD 


	8. Happily Ever After

*I do not own CCS.*  
  
Chapter Eight - Happily Ever After  
  
====================================================  
  
Days came and went. For the young couples, it felt like there wasn't enough time to spend together and they wished days were longer. But, time doesn't stop. And that leads to how time passed and came to Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding day.  
  
"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura as she looked at Tomoyo in her wedding dress.  
  
"Do I?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded eagerly. Tomoyo was wearing a light colored, lavender dress with long sleeves. Her dress and tiara had beautiful plum and cherry blossoms decorating them. The bouquet had fresh flowers, trimmed with care and in the edges there were beautiful peach blossoms (I'm not good at describing so... I'll skip.). The point is, she was beautiful. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I'm so jealous! You're getting married!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Well, wait five years and you'll be getting married!"  
  
"But by then, I'll have something else I'd be jealous of!"  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"Babies! Children!!" Tomoyo laughed again.  
  
"Maybe you're right!" Then the girls both laughed.  
  
With Eriol, things were a little...different.  
  
"Gah! I'm getting married! What if I screw up!! Help me Syaoran!" said Eriol as he clung to his cousin. Syaoran looked at him, annoyed.  
  
"We've been talking about this since in the morning, when we first met! You'll do fine! And stop clinging onto me!"  
  
"But.. but... but!"  
  
"No buts, ifs, or ors! I hear about this thing one more time then I'll personally take care of you in my own way! Which will result to having the marriage canceled."  
  
"NO!!!!!!! Ok. I'll be quiet." The rest of the time was spent getting Eriol completely ready and calm.  
  
Well, the wedding was great. Tomoyo and Eriol married and Sakura caught the bouquet. People danced, celebrated, and ate. A year later, Tomoyo gave birth to a boy and named him Spinel. Another year later they had a girl and named her Ruby.  
  
Five years later after Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding, Sakura and Syaoran was getting married.  
  
"Kawaii!!! You look beautiful, Sakura-chan!!!!!!!" Tomoyo complimented, holding her three year old daughter's hand. Sakura was wearing a light pink dress. It was also decorated by the same blossoms. Her bouquet was the same as Tomoyo's. It was like a best friend thing and the two agreed on this. Sakura's dress had short sleeves but was basicly the same design as Tomoyo's.  
  
"What do you think Ruby? Does Aunt Sakura look pretty?" asked Sakura. Ruby nodded.  
  
"Very pretty!" said the girl and the older women laughed.  
  
"Thank you little Ruby-chan!" said Sakura. The three laughed again.  
  
Now in Syaoran's changing place...  
  
"Eriol!!!!!!!! What do I do?!?!?! What's wrong with this?!?! My hair won't stay put! Eriol! Get over here! Help!" shouted Syaoran as Eriol rolled his eyes and Spinel laughed.  
  
"Now who's being annoying and clingy?" mutter Eriol.  
  
"ERIOL!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright alright! What do you need?"  
  
This day was great too. Everything was flawless. The bouquet was caught by little Ruby as the other women sighed or laughed. A year later, Sakura gave birth to a male twin and named them Yue and Keroberos, Kero for short.  
  
The two couples lived happily ever after. They ruled fair and wise. Their children grew and everyone was happy. Now I finish this story called The Princess and the Slave *closes a book*.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
====================================================  
  
What do you think? I updated early, ne? If the majority of the people want me to write/type another CCS story... I will. But for now, I'll have to finish my other story or atleast update it. I can't believe I finished a story! I'm so happy and yet sad. I have to leave this story!! NO~~~~ Well, I thank everyone for reading. Here is my thank you list. If I spelled anyone wrong, I'm SO sorry!!  
  
joey  
  
rebecca  
  
KarindaY2k  
  
The Voice Of Ed  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko  
  
XxLit0AngeLxX  
  
blozzoms  
  
dangerous-beans  
  
lilum-star  
  
I read fanfictions!  
  
Fantasiimaker  
  
Wolfgirl  
  
SulliMike23  
  
AnimeDreamz75  
  
SweetCherryBlossom  
  
WUDN'T U LIKE 2 KNOW  
  
AA Battery  
  
sally  
  
angelmoon  
  
J.X.T.  
  
Eclips  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
lilazngrl  
  
Ashleigh  
  
sKeWeD  
  
HouseHoldAppliances  
  
Sakura-Star-66  
  
sweetcandies13  
  
and my friend who reviewed twice ^^;;; no wait.... I'm not thanking her!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS AND/OR READERS!! I'm sorry this story was so quick! I'm really not used to writing fanfics. In the future I might write something long but for now, I'll stick with the fast ones.  
  
GoddessLD  
  
Finished on July 26, 2003 at 1:09 AM. 


End file.
